Traditional communication network management UIs (User Interfaces) include CLI (Command Line Interface), Web interface, EMS (Element Management System) which is usually a GUI (Graphical User Interface) running on a host that interacts with a managed entity, and SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) clients. Each one of these UIs has its own merits. For example, Web interface may provide graphical configuration management capabilities, CLI may allow users to exercise greater control into the configuration of a system, and SNMP may provide a mechanism to manage entities through standard SNMP clients which lets one potentially integrate the management plane into a third party management tool.